


Bree Breeding

by inkblotfox



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feral Pokémon, Feral x Human, Messy, Messy Oral, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: It’s late at night and the hotel is quiet, but one amorous Eevee just can’t bear to let her beloved trainer rest just yet.
Relationships: Eevee/M Trainer, Umbreon/M Trainer
Kudos: 16





	Bree Breeding

It was late, and they had to be up early in the morning. The smart thing was to sleep - they had a long way to walk to get to the next town if they wanted to avoid camping tomorrow night. Even so, Umby couldn’t resist sneaking her way under her trainer’s sheets, the little Eevee’s tail wagging as she wormed her way between his legs. No use in leaving the hotel sheets anything less than ruined, anyways, right?  
She bit down on his waistband, tugging his pjs down until his flaccid cock flopped out from within, drooling a sticky bead of pre down onto his belly as she hooked the garment down under his balls. She could scarcely believe he hadn’t stirred as she wiggled between him and the covers. Best to fix that, she thought. With no further hesitation, she pushed her muzzle into his crotch, nuzzling into his balls before dragging her tongue lazily up his length. She churred with satisfaction as she felt the sensitive muscle twitch in response to her attentions, lingering to lap up the sticky clear fluids leaking from his tip as she let her soft paws take over the teasing.  
It gave her a thrill of pride to feel how quick she got her trainer’s blood pumping, his cock twitching and hardening under the soft beans of her paws as she lavished his leaking cock head with love, licking and suckling as much as she could fit into her little muzzle. Being a runt of an Eevee certainly did her no favors trying to take as much of him as she craved, but she was sure no one else could suck down as right on him as she could as she did her best to swallow him whole. Soft grunts and moans grew in volume and frequency as she rudely interrupted her sweet trainer’s sleep, until he seemed to jerk awake with a gasp. It was all she could do not to give him her smuggest little grin as he sat up and yanked the sheets up, his exasperation mired by the shiver that ran down his spine as she dragged her little fangs up against his hood.  
“Umby- hhhhh...” Whatever protest he had died on his lips as she pulled off his head, lips making a lewd popping sound as she looked up at him with her best come-hither, a thin strand of pre dangling between her tongue and his cock. She pressed her body more firmly against his leg, kneading her paws more firmly into his flesh as she ground herself against his leg, soaking his pant leg with her need. “Huff... Umby, we gotta be up in a few hours...” Even as he feebly admonished her, his hands found their way to her hips, groping her haunches as she continued to tease. Much as she loved the taste of him on her tongue, to say she was excited when he picked her up was an understatement. She felt like a rag doll in his hands as he rolled over to pin her diminutive body to the bed, his eyes mirroring the desire burning in her own. She splayed her hind legs wide, pawing desperately at his hands as he leaned into her, grinding his slick shaft against her needy nethers while she whimpered for more.  
“You’re gonna wake the whole hotel if you don’t keep it down!” His chiding was all but a joke - even if he had cared about anyone else hearing them, he loved the way she begged too much to quiet her. The way he twitched as she dialed up her voice another octave only served to prove that point as he reached down to guide himself into her.  
“U-Umby... “ She squirmed at the way her name sounded between his breathy moans, parting her thighs as far as they would go as she felt his thick tip pressing against her tiny hole - the wet ‘pop’ that announced him managing to slip into her made them both cry out into the dark room. “F-fuck... Your tiny pussy is so tight, Umby!” She loved the gentle way he slid himself into her, molding her around what little of his girth he could fit into her. She felt so much like a toy in his hands, and she loved the feeling - being so completely owned, so packed full of her trainer’s love and desire. Feeling his careful thrusts slowly give way to wanton fucking as pleasure overturned caution, her voice rising with every movement to coax him on. She could feel something building within her, familiar but so much more intense, threatening to white out her vision. She felt like the whole room was glowing with their coupling, until-  
“Oh my- UMBY?!”  
A lot of things happened at once, too much for her pleasure-addled brain to process all at once. She felt him slip further into her, her belly positively bulging as more of his fat cock stretched her out - her moans drowned out whatever he might have said as she felt his balls slap her butt for the first time. The room seemed to brighten as she rode the first waves of her orgasm out, a golden glow seeming to illuminate her sweet trainer’s face, highlighting the shock and pleasure she’d etched into his features. Her chest puffed with pride at that - she absolutely loved being the one to make her partner feel so good. His hands tightened around her haunches as he seemed to redouble his efforts to rut her, the bed squeaking under them in protest of the rough treatment as she cheered him on, begging with words that he couldn’t understand but who’s meaning was blatant for him to drill her through the mattress if it pleased him.  
She felt him lose it, cock swelling inside of her as his first warm spurts of cum splashed into her, driving her over the edge again as she did her best to wrap her short legs around his waist. Strangely, she felt almost as if she could get just a bit further around him, though she had little room in her mind for the thought as she bucked her hips back against him, squeezing herself around him eagerly as she milked him for every drop of his love. His voice was a chorus of moans wrapped around her name, a sound she echoed back to him in kind.  
It wasn’t until he had collapsed over her, his spent cock twitching as it slipped from her nethers, that she finally had a chance to take stock of what had really shocked him. Laying there, savoring the feeling of their mixed fluids oozing from her to soak her tail and ruin the sheets, she realized that the glow in the room hadn’t yet faded, and the dark in the room seemed far less gloomy than before. She reached up a paw to caress her trainer’s chest, only to find that her previously sandy fur was black as pitch now, with rings glowing around her wrists. Realization dawned on her, and her excited yelling and squirming even shocked her trainer as she wormed out from under him to prance around the room. Finally, she fit her name! Her romping all but ensured that everyone within earshot wasn’t going to sleep through the night as she pranced a lap around the room, her trainer’s adoring eyes following her as he sat tangled in the covers. When she made her way back around to him, she couldn’t help but pounce him back into the sheets - small though she was, she still packed a punch with her tackle. He gave a small ‘oof’ as he fell beneath her, a sound she muffled as she leaned in to kiss her prone partner, forcing her tongue past his lips as she’d seen so many women do in the movies. They held the gesture a long moment before she turned, presenting her sloppy sex to him as she nuzzled his still-exposed crotch.  
What better way to celebrate than another romp?

**Author's Note:**

> A quick and dirty romp inspired by work done by Raisharam on Twitter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
